Tycho
Tycho is a Void robot who was comandeered by the Starlight Brigade. Despite standing at a terrifying 8 feet tall, Tycho is timid, nervous, like a child. Tycho was originally a Void superweapon, designed by the Queen of the Void as a husband and was thus instilled with a similar shapeshifting ability. Tycho, whos personality was not yet implemented, was reprogrammed by Solace, and started to display childlike tendencies. To show Tycho about the world and to teach him vocabulary, he was shown a plethora of 1980s Earth movies. Tycho is prone to quoting movie lines, but finds himself too scared or shy unless it's around someone he trusts. Tycho is also fond of hugs, as he believes that if you hug someone, they're your friend. Appearance Tycho stands 8' tall, which means he towers over most of his compatriots. He is composed of an unknown black substance, similar to the Voidships, and shares the void's angular aesthetic with green joints at the waist, hips, elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles. The ebon angular pieces are punctuated by little flecks of starlight, giving Tycho the appearance of a starscape. Tycho's head is a cube on a 45-degree angle, the edge running from where a brow would be to his mouth. Said mouth is a zig-zag, accented by an angular chin. Tycho's eyes are two green "antlers," which go up from just above the mouth to the corner of the cube, then make a 90-degree turn into two flat horns that move past his head. Inset in the mouth-to-corner section are two white pupils, with a black frame. However, Tycho is actually able to see with any part of his body, but prefers to use that relatively humanlike form. When he shapeshifts, Tycho keeps the same Void aesthetic. Personality Tycho is as a child; though he is surprisingly capable at mathematics, he is extremely emotionally sensitive, liable to burst into tears at any moment. He is rather shy, but warms up to people very quickly, usually offering to hug them to demonstrate his non-threateningness. He has a hard time becoming friends with anyone who refuses his hugs. Tycho acts as kind of a therapy dog for the brigade, many people finding it impossible to feel down in his company. He often finds himself employed in support for injured brigadiers, sitting by them and watching movies. He has no filter on his emotions, which are most often loving and positive, even blurting out "I love you!" should he feel it necessary. He is very patient as well, sometimes sitting besides more familiar patients for days on end. Tycho is superbly gullible, on one occasion, he was almost kidnapped after a Void operative Te'kaanis simply asked him to come with. Thus he is terrible at keeping secrets, but feels guilt over speaking about it. Tycho also has no concept of subtelty, nor any social sense, which leads him to constantly express confusion as to what people mean. He also takes it as an insult (to which he reacts with sadness more than anger) if someone fears him for his Void-like appearance. Tycho idolizes some of the heroes of the movies he has watched. Optimus Prime of the "Transformers" franchise is his main role model- a warrior robot who fights for peace, eloquent and stalwart yet compassionate, all that Tycho strives to be. Tycho also values Luke Skywalker from "Star Wars," Daniel LaRusso from "The Karate Kid," Alex Lightman from "The Last Starfighter," Amalthea from "The Last Unicorn," Johnny-5 from "Short Circuit, and especially Bill S. Preston, Esq. and Ted Theodore Logan from "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure."